Never Leaving Your Side, a Hisashi Imai story
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: Sorry that I haven't been updating for to say...3 months, but I'm updating now, right? I'll be posting for a lot while now! Here in the Philippines is not so easy! School, homework, life, etc. Hopefully you guys'll read my story. Syonara!
1. Charri Info

Girl Got Game

(New Character)

A Basket Ball, Witchcraft, Love Story

Characters:

Alex Potter (Formally known as Alex Tojikamori)

Hisashi Imai

Kensuke Yura

Chiharu Eniwa (Alex's cousin)

Kyo Aizawa

About:

Alex is related to Chiharu Eniwa who is half related to the Potter family, which means, another wizard. Alex soon went back to Japan at the age of 14 and decided to go to his school, which included dormitories. Therefore, Alex had no choice but to turn herself into a boy. She is the sister of Harry Potter and Akira Hibiya. Also, she joined the basket ball team. But, basket ball wasn't Alex's only obstacle but also sharing a room with the most cutest boy, and the most athletic one of all, Hisashi Imai!


	2. meeting the devil himself

Girl Got Game

A Basketball, Witchcraft, Love story

By: Adrienne Alexis Ruiz Salvador

It was one cold afternoon. Alex was waiting by the station for her very late cousin, Chiharu Eniwa. _'Where the heck is he? He better not have stood me up! …. Maybe he's here, but just can't find me? Well… I'm in men's clothing so it must be possible that he has absolutely no idea who I am…' _she thought to herself. She finally thought of an idea. She went through her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, then wrote _'Chiharu Eniwa.' _"This definitely should work!" she said, to herself. After a while, someone tapped her shoulder. "Are you Alexi Tojikamori?" asked a boy with spiky hair and a very scary face. Alex put down the sign, and extended her hand for him to shake. The boy stared at it, until she finally came to her senses and nodded. "Chiharu Eniwa, then? Hi, it's so nice to me." Before she could finish her sentence, a boot landed on the back of her head, and she fell flat on the floor. "Why wasn't I informed that you were to be transformed as a boy? Why?" he yelled, angrily. Everyone stared, but neither one of them paid any attention. "Iie! Yameru! It hurts!" she yelled, mouthing to the people, _'Help me.' _Chiharu let her free and she gasped for air. "Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled, quite mad. Chiharu sneered and grabbed her luggage. "Let's go. The cab's waiting," he said, annoyed. _'What a cocky spiky haired bastard!' _she thought, as she picked up her backpack.

When they got to their cab, the cab driver was complaining on how long they took, and basically, Chiharu blamed it all on Alex, which kinda ticked her off, so she cast a spell on him, making his pants fall off. "Iie! I know you did that! Yameru, Alex!" he yelled, turning to different shades of crimson. "Why? This is revenge from what you did to me, earlier," she said, simply. "Sir, please put back on your pants… this is a highly respected country you're at!" said the taxi driver, obviously embarrassed that he has to take them both. Alex stopped when the taxi driver made his complaint, and then turned to him. His pants fell as well, and just ran in the cab, but to his surprise, the cab door locked itself, making only Chiharu and Alex be in the car. Alex and Chiharu exploded in laughter. "Alex, open the door now! …We need to get to Seisyu high school, since Harry's waiting for us there," said Chiharu, in between laughs. It then let Alex turn blank. "Bro?" she said. Suddenly, the car door unlocked and the man's pants were back on. "Sir, Seisyu high school, please! …What are you waiting for? Christmas? Drive, drive, drive!" Alex yelled, putting extreme pressure on the driver. The taxi driver drove as fast as he could to keep Alex from yelling.

After a couple of hours, they arrived. "Jeez, does it take that long to get to Seisyu from the station?" she yelled, getting out of the car. Chiharu and the driver grunted, getting her luggages out of the trunk. Alex looked around and found his wizard brother… Harry. "Harry!" yelled Alex, running to him. Harry ran to her as well. You might be expecting a hug, but when Alex got a hold on him, she smacked him on the head, and he went out cold. "WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED AS A GUY?" she yelled, an anger vain sticking out of her forehead. Harry had waterfall tears, as he lay on the ground. "It wasn't my doing! It was the ministry's!" yelled Harry, covering himself, his hands over his head. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back a little. "Explain!" she ordered, folding her arms over her chest. Chiharu finally got her luggage's out of the trunk then gave an exhausted sigh. "Umm… Do you mind if we talk inside? Just carrying this girls luggage already wears me out!" Chiharu whined. Harry nodded, agreeing with the idea. Alex looked at him down. An anime sweat came out of the taxi driver's head, as the three made their way inside.

When they got inside they sat down at the lobby couches (me: just pretend there's a lobby), which Alex hesitantly sat, since she realized that she was in the boys dormitory, and she did not want to know if things happened on the couch. She sat down anyways. "Well… I'm waiting…" said Alex, tapping her foot, angrily. "Look, Alex. I only know little facts about this. One is that since everyone in the US knows that you're a witch, it is said that it is a punishment for you to go back to Japan. Two, is because you are well known everywhere. And Three, being a boy is your punishment for threatening Professor Snape on if he ever smirked at you again, you would turn him into a bull frog," said Harry, simply. "I ONLY DID THAT, BECAUSE HIS DAMN SMIRK WAS SCARING ME!" Alex yelled, not caring about the boys looks. "As part of the punishment, you and I aren't allowed to make any contact at all. Also, you will be staying at Chiharu's school, and living in a dorm as well, but you will not sleep in his dorm, but a muggle's. Alex, you have to show them that you can do well in this country. They're only giving you a year. They may decrease the time limit, so I suggest you have a more positive attitude here than in the States. I'll see you when I could," said Harry, giving her a goodbye kiss, and a hug. She hugged him back, and then he departed. A tear escaped from her left eye, and also from Harry. "I'm already enrolled, correct?" she asked, fighting the tears. Chiharu nodded. "Hai," he whispered, acting as if he doesn't care. "Let's go to Ayahai, and get your schedule, and dorm room," said Chiharu, not minding to look at her. Alex nodded and followed him, while Chiharu carried her stuff. Chiharu led her to a very beautiful woman named Ayaha. "Hello. You must be Alex Tojikamori. I'm Ayaha, the boys dorm counselor (me: sorry! I forgot what she was!). You'll be rooming with…Hisashi Imai. Here you go," said Ayaha, handing her 2 pieces of paper, and a couple of books. "Imai-san's? But Imai's in the basketball club…You wouldn't mean…" "That's right, he was put in the basketball club. It says here that he has a basketball scholarship. The rest are just a mystery," said Ayaha, reading the paper on her clipboard. Alex showed an evil smile to Chiharu. Chiharu just grunted.

On their way, was very silent. Alex just followed Chiharu her books covering her eyes. "Chiharu, are we almost there? I'm getting really tired…" said Alex, stretching. Chiharu groaned, annoyed. "We're almost there! Quit whining!" said Chiharu, annoyed. "Look who's talking," Alex spat. Chiharu let out another groan. Finally, they got there. Chiharu put down her luggage, and helped her with her books. Then he knocked on the door. "Imai-san! Open up, it's Chiharu! I brought a girl!" he yelled, with his natural angry voice. "Nobody's supposed to know I'm a girl, you dimwit!" she whispered. Chiharu just nodded, not caring. The door suddenly opened, and a boy with long light brown hair, blue eyes (it's manga I have absolutely no idea what color he is… unless you want me to put black and white?), and amazing body. He was sweating, and was obviously working out. "Chiharu where's the girl?" he asked, looking around. Chiharu and Alex fell down anime style. "I was kidding," said Chiharu, an anime vein popping out of his head. Imai pouted. He then turned to Alex. "Who's she?" he asked, not sure If it's a girl or a guy. "He," she spat, acting annoyed as she could (me: if you want to know why she's acting pissed it's because she doesn't want him to think that she's panicking, cause it'd be too obvious that she was a girl… which she is). "Woops! Sorry… to my point of view, you look like a girl, so I wasn't sure… my bad," he said, with a gentle smile. She just looked away from him, acting annoyed when she's thinking, _'Oh my Gosh! He's so freakin hot! Too bad, I'm not into horny guys…' _She then shrugged it off. "Imai, this is Alex Tojikarmori, my cousin and your new roommate!" he said, in a sarcastic happy voice. "…so good luck," he added. Alex slapped him at the head and he was out cold, with an anime vein stuck on his forehead. "Oh. You're my roommate then? Nice to meet you, Alex," he said, extending his arm for her to shake. Alex just stared at his hand, not wanting to do anything. Imai then touched his hair after a while to make it look like he didn't do anything. She brought her things inside the room, and found only one bed. "What the hell? Where's the other bed? I'm not agreeing to turn gay, you know!" she spat, annoyed. Imai laughed. "That's the bed. They're connected, because I thought no one was going to sleep with me, so I used it for… 'things,' if you know what I mean…" he said, winking at her. Alex's eyes twitched in disgust. "You know what? I'm sleeping on the floor, because at least that's clean!" you said, meaning it. Chiharu picked himself up and started murmuring about God knows what. "Yo Chiharu. What's that cousin of yours problem?" whispered Imai, cocking an eyebrow. Chiharu sighed and brought in her luggage. "She just got separated from her brother a while ago, by some social workers and now she's all high about it," he said, with a careless look. A shoe landed on his face, then he ran from the fear of a shoe aiming where the sun don't shine (me: Get it?). Imai gulped and continued with his exercise. Alex just fixed her stuff and put it in the closet. Amazingly, her clothes were now all men's clothing, but her underwear remained the same, but she hid them, under her clothing. "Alex, are you on the basketball team?" he asked, as he watched her, fix up her blankets on the floor, to make it look like a bed. "Obviously," she spat, not looking at him. She then laid down on her blanket bed, with her pillow that had a big heart shape on it. "That's a pretty girly, pillow. Where'd you get it?" he asked, with a smirk. "Jealous?" she spat, still not looking at him. "What's your pro." "Do you care?" she said now looking at him. "No." "Then don't ask," she said turning away from him, again. _'I just want this year to end!' _she thought.


End file.
